borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Archive is kept at User:Nagamarky/Chatlogs. New posts to be placed below. Topic: Commandant Steele-Trap KO23L: Hey man .... can you consecrate me why have you deleted my part of that topic (Commandant Steele-Trap)? I posted there suitable strategy to fight with Steele-trap, under the Strategy column, and you deleted it ... why ??? .... it takes me good amout of time to write it in english :(, so my work goes to nothing. After this I probably think twice about posting here anything else ... : Because I am currently rewriting it and incorporating other strategies - articles are no place for this person called 'you" whom I seem to hear a lot about. There is either "the player", "the character" (which if I may add are indeed two different people), or nothing else. If you would exercise some patience, it will be back shortly. It is also not your place to call dibs on certain strategies as your own by putting your name on them. If you don't want to post anything else, then suit yourself. I will take however long I need to rephrase chunks of text. 12:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) KO23L: Oh, if it is this way, so I am really sorry for pestering you. And Iam sorry for my text composition too. This was my first article on wiki, so i didnt know its terms, i try to improve it next time :) Duplicating Hey Nag, I have been playing BL since release and I am just starting to get into the online scene. I hear a lot of people saying that they can dupe weapons and trade. I would like to get into this but not sure where to start. I'd like to know how to duplicate weapons for trading purposes. I am kind of scared of messing with my save file cuz I hear a lot of people saying how it becomes corrupt (unless thats only with WillowTree, which I refuse getting into modding. I am very traditional). I have been on this wiki for a while just never contributed, so I thought I would start, seeing that I now have two lvl 69 characters and I pretty much hit the plateau effect with my gear. Hit me up online. GamerTag: Tr8on. Thanks. Aihbel 14:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : If weapon holder is the host: Pass the joining player the weapon / Both persons save the game / Return the host his weapon / Joining player is kicked by the host / Host saves the game, savefile for joining player still has the weapon. : If weapon holder is a joining player: Pass the host the weapon / Joining player is kicked by the host / Host saves the game, savefile for joining player still has the weapon. : Usage of WillowTree does not always constitute modding in the strict sense of the term. For example, the usual way to dupe a weapon is to meet up with your trading partner and do the above. However, this will lead to the same outcome as using WillowTree to create a copy of your weapon, pass it to the other person, save and the both of you can be on your way. However, if you swear by legitimate means, then it will of course take slightly longer to duplicate a weapon. And as you may have observed, it also involves a great deal of trust. Having your trading partner save and quit without returning the weapon can be an unpleasant experience, though it is possible to prevent this by backing up your savefile. : I am not able to play online as much now due to finals over the next three weeks, but if you are looking for any weapons which I may have, then I might just go online for a bit. 14:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I understand the risk. With that being said I will backup my save file before hand when I know I will be trading/duplicating. I looked at your inventory and you have some pearls I like but I noticed how your screenshots were... I d/led Fraps to get my screenshots but I see you can capture just the weapon card. How so? Unfortunately I hate being a newb lol, but the only way I will know is if I ask. :) I am normally online in the evening due to work from 8AM-4:30PM CST. I can send you invite online or vise versa. I can get with you whenever, no hurry. Thanks man. Aihbel 15:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : I am on PC, and right-clicking on an item provides an option for capturing and saving a PNG screenshot. I have updated my collection with level 64-69 weapons, those in my screenshot gallery may be outdated. Seeing your gamertag I am assuming you are on XBL, in which case we cannot trade (unless of course you port your save to your PC with a flash drive and we trade Willowtree codes). Out of curiosity, what GMT/UTC offset is CST? 15:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Does the item need to be equiped? Or dropped to get the option...I tried that first before installing Fraps and I didn't see the option. Nope I am on PC. Sorry, Tr8on is my GameSpy ID. CST is GMT -6. If and when we get together for a trade or whatever. I will show you what I have if there is something you like, I'd be glad to dupe it. I need to work on getting my inventory on my profile page, I like how you have it setup.Aihbel 16:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I was reading your legit weapon posts and I noticed that I was given a Tsunami a couple days ago with the prefix of Malevolent and not Cobalt. With that being said I am guessing that that gun isn't legit. Right? Aihbel 21:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : As long as it is in your inventory or equipped, i.e. on your person, you can right-click on it and take a screenshot. Yes, a Malevolent Tsunami is modded. 23:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome thanks man. Hope to see ya online sometime. Oh and good luck on finals. :) Aihbel 12:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Steele-Trap Ya know, I'm actually a bit surprised that noone has changed her race from the "Human-Trap" I came up with out of giggles. Not gonna gripe tho :P 17:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Probably Need Topic Moved Nagy, looks like I created a topic (veterans day craw farm) in the help section when I meant to put it in watercooler. Having a lot of trouble with my browser today. At any rate, if you could move the topic when you get a chance I'd appreciate it. ThanksPlayer8410 15:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, done. Compared to moving pages to a different name, it is more convenient to move topics between subforums. Edit in source code view and you should see the code for the header, in this case . Change it to and you're done. The vertical bar may appear as a forward slash. 22:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Why is the user Naggy an A-hole? : Because you removed your post after I replied to it. Enough with trying to make me look like an idiot. If I proved you wrong about something, removing your post and calling me an asshole just makes you look like one. 22:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) you never proved anything except you that your are a bossy asshole, what is the point if you can't comment on the forums. I am right because good quality Level 69 items are extremely rare : This is your last warning not to edit/remove my posts or change my signature. I never said you can't comment, I just asked you to substantiate your statements. In fact, you are removing your own posts after the fact, so you are denying yourself your posts. : "When Level 69 items are dumped in to the game it will be easy to identify as totals modded / constructed items, since most Items of the day are not that great. You will never find a Cyan Title Text Colored Weapon or Shield as an Item of the Day, so any Pearlescent Items that are at Level 69 are Fake and brought in to the game." You forget that the Armory now has L68-69 weapons. 09:01, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Stay out of my talk page and I will edit my comments and who ever posts to my talk page as I want, Last warning you never warned me in the first place don't abuse your Naggying and get off my page! no Sigs alowed here! :"Last warning you never warned me in the first place" Yes, yes I did. :"Don't edit others' posts. ... nagy 13:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC)" :I will take your blatant shrugging-off of the argument as concession. Since you do not wish to have your original post on the forum topic, then I will just quote it. If you touch that, then I will consider you as editing my post. 09:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Do you want me to leave comments in your talk page? I do not know why you keep Harassing Me, You did this months ago and you are doing it again, GO AWAY! CosmicStrike 09:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC)